Stages of Love
by SparklySlytherinSweetThing
Summary: Odd chapters tell the story of Shikamaru and Ino. Even chapters tell the story of Kankuro and Sakura. *ON HIATUS*
1. Together by Sand

**A/N: Hey well this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it! Its gonna be multiple chapters long, the odd chapters(1,3,5...) are gonna be the story of Shika/Ino and the even chapters(2,4,6...) are gonna be the story of Kanku/Saku! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R! it would just really make my day if you did!!!**

**I'll try to write a new chapter every week or so. If i get behind please don't hate me, it probably just means im having some bad days - it actually happens a lot...haha!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as much as i wish i did :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Together By Sand**

***Sob, sob*** Ino couldn't stop herself from crying. She had just seen Shikamaru and Temari having ramen at Ichiraku's, and this feeling just welled up inside her. She didn't know what it was or why she had this strong of a feeling. All she knew was that this feeling overwhelmed her so much that she knew she had to get out of there, and quickly, or she was going to do something reckless.

She ran to her and Shika's favorite spot, tears streaming down her face. She pulled off her sandals and stuck her feet in the river that ran through the best cloud-watching field in Konoha.

She wiggled her toes in the water as she cried her eyes out, wondering why she was so upset. Its not like it had been Sasuke and Sakura in Ichiraku's, it had been Shika, her best friend since they were little, the person she spent almost all of her time with, but she never thought of him as more then a friend before. So why was she suddenly so upset for seeing him with another girl?

_Do I like him?_ She asked herself. _I mean he's lazy, and ignorant, and selfish, and he basically doesn't have any emotions what-so-ever, but…he is cute and now that I think about it, he's always there for me as a shoulder to cry on, and he knows me better than I know myself…._

While Ino was daydreaming about Shika (with tears still dripping off the end of her nose), guess who walked out of the forest and onto his favorite cloud-watching field.

Shikamaru was too busy looking up at the clouds that he didn't notice Ino at first. When he sat down on the grass, he looked around and finally noticed her sitting on the edge of the river. He stood back up, and walking over to her, realized she was crying. _Troublesome woman._

"Ino?" he asked in a caring tone of voice.

"What? Oh. Hi," she said back, not in a mean, but definitely not in a kind way.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. I'm your best friend; I can tell when something is wrong, so just tell me."

"Yeah, some friend," she murmured, just barely audibly. _Where did that come from? It wasn't his fault; as far as we're both concerned, he didn't do anything wrong._

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing."

Ino took her feet out of the water, put her sandals back on, and stood up. She started to walk away, but Shikamaru caught he hand. It sent a _zing_ up her arm, and she could feel her face heating up.

"Please tell me. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Really, just forget it. There's nothing you can do about it now."

And just like that, she shook her hand free and took off into the tree tops, leaving Shikamaru confused, – and hurt that she hadn't confided in him – standing on the grass with his hand still stretched out as if he was holding hers before she had pulled away.

_So Troublesome_ Shikamaru thought to himself. _How am I supposed to help when she wont even tell me what's wrong? And what did she mean by 'there's nothing you can do about it now?' Had it been my fault or something? No, I didn't do anything wrong. Or did I? All I did yesterday was work on the Chuunin Exams with Temari. Then we grabbed a bite to eat afterwards. Had Ino seen that and thought we were on a date or something? Was she jealous? No, Ino doesn't get jealous, unless she sees Sasuke with Sakura or another girl, and she didn't think of him like that. They were best friends. He was just being silly, that's all; so troublesome…._

* * *

Shikamaru was wrapped up in thoughts about Ino as he walked onto his cloud-watching field. He lay down in the grass and quickly fell asleep from his tiredness of putting nonstop work into the Chuunin Exams.

As he was sleeping, Gaara wandered up, as he too was in the village to help judge the Chuunin Exams, he was Kazekage after all. Gaara was bored with what was going on in the village, so he decided to go exploring in the surrounding forest. He sat down at the edge of the trees as he gazed quizzically at the dozing Shikamaru.

Gaara watched with a little smile playing at his lips as sand surrounded Shikamaru's sleeping body and lifted him up, forming a hammock. The sand-made hammock started lightly rocking in the wind when he heard a giggle behind him. It was Ino.

"Well he looks comfortable, doesn't he?"

"Hello Ino."

"Hi Gaara. How've you been?"

"Oh, you know, busy."

"Yeah, that's right, the Chuunin Exams are coming up. Does Suna have any teams entering this time?"

"Yes, two teams: one a rookie team –" but he trailed off, noticing she wasn't really paying attention. "Something on your mind?"

"What?" Ino tore her gaze from the sleeping Shikamaru, a pale red creeping onto her cheeks. "No, nothing!" she said a little too quickly.

They sat in silence together for a couple of minutes. Ino was wondering if she should tell him, just to get it off her chest. But could she trust him?

"Can you keep a secret?"

Gaara turned his head towards her, "Who am I gonna tell?"

He had a point. "Well, um, yesterday I, um, noticed Shika having lunch with, um, with your sister, and, um, I sorta got, uh, jealous."

"…Well, maybe you should tell him how you feel. I mean, I told Matsuri that I'm in love with her, and now every time she comes into my office, we can't keep our hands off each other."

"Yeah, but you knew she felt the same way about you. I am pretty sure Shika doesn't feel the same way about me."

"You never know; maybe he does."

"Yeah, maybe…"Ino replied as she drifted into sleep.

Gaara applauded himself as his sand encircled her body and carried he over to Shikamaru. It set her down on the hammock, where she snuggled up to Shikamaru, who, still asleep, snuggled back.

* * *

Ino woke up just as dusk was falling. It took her a few moments to realize where she was: snuggled up in the nook between Shikamaru's arm and body…on top of a sand hammock?

"GAARA!!!!" Ino screamed as she jumped off of the hammock, waking up Shikamaru from his heavy slumber.

Shikamaru watched his hot-headed teammate sprint into the woods, where he assumed was Gaara.

_So troublesome_ he thought, lying back down in the sand-made hammock. _Hey, this is kinda comfy._ But just as he was thinking that, Shika fell to the ground as the sand rushed to its master's defense. _I guess she got to him…. What did he do that got her so upset, anyways?_

Ino was pounding on the hard shell of sand, making her knuckles bleed, as an eye appeared outside, watching her intently.

"How. Dare. You! I. Trusted. You. And. You. Had. To. Go. And. Pull. A. Stunt. Like. That! I'm. Gonna. Kill. You! Show your face! She punched the sand shell each time she spoke a word, but it stayed solid, even as the earth quaked.

Gaara was laughing hysterically inside his bomb shelter. It didn't even sound like him, he had never laughed like this before. And this new sound just made him laugh harder. He knew he shouldn't be laughing, but he couldn't help it; and if Ino ever got through this barrier (not likely) he was toast – good thing she couldn't hear his insane laughter . . ..

After ten minutes of nonstop screaming and pounding, Ino finally gave up and settled herself under a giant tree, a couple of yards from Gaara's hide out, where she put her medic-nin training with Sakura to good work and healed her bleeding knuckles. Soon Gaara emerged (after he saw Ino calm down – with the help of his third eye, invisibly linked to the optic nerve). He slowly walked over to her tree and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. But if you feel for him like I feel for Matsuri, I had to do something about it, and it was just such perfect timing."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'm ready for him to know just yet. I mean, I just realized yesterday that I have feelings for him."

The two of them just sat there in silence for a while. Gaara put his hand over Ino's before he stood up, "I have to be getting back, or someone will worry what's happened to the Kazekage. Do you want me to walk you back to your house?"

"No, I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Ok. Don't stay out here all night."

As he quietly walked away, Ino blurted out "Thanks Gaara." He just smiled to himself and kept walking.

* * *

Just after Ino had stormed away, Shikamaru had found himself falling to the ground as Gaara's sand rushed to protect him from Ino's wrath. Now he was just lying there, looking up at the clouds that were turning into stars. _What was that all about? _He asked himself. _I guess I better go find them; with their tempers, one could be killing the other by now._ Shikamaru stood up and started searching for the Kazekage and his opponent. He expected to find Ino throwing punches, kicks, and kunai at Gaara, with his sand stopping every blow, but no; Shika only found Ino.

"Where's Gaara?" He asked, pulling Ino out of her thoughts.

"Gone."

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't kill him if that's what your thinking." –yes it was – "He just went back to the village after our little spar/talk."

"Really? And what were you sparring over? Wait, no, I mean what were you talking about?"

Ino let out a tinkling laugh. "Oh, nothing…" And with that, she lay down on the ground, put her hands behind her head, and fell into a deep, well-deserved sleep.

Shikamaru sighed and bent down. He picked up his teammate and carried her home, so she wouldn't end up sleeping on the hard ground all night.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Gaara's so cute isn't he? Never thought we'd see this side of him, but here it is! The adorable, loving, teddy bear side of the scary sand-nin! Hope you liked and want more! R+R, new chapters coming soon!**


	2. Poisoned Again

**A/N: Hey well as you should no (if you read Chapter 1) this is gonna be multiple chapters long, the odd chapters(1,3,5...) are gonna be the story of Shika/Ino and the even chapters(2,4,6...) are gonna be the story of Kanku/Saku! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R! it would just really make my day if you did!!!**

**I'll try to write a new chapter every week or so. If i get behind please don't hate me, it probably just means im having some bad days - it actually happens a lot...haha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as much as i wish i did :(****

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Poisoned Again**

"Well, Gaara's already in Konoha, so who do I report to?" Sakura asked Kankuro. She was in Suna, working in the hospital as a favor to Gaara, because they were low on medic-nins after the war between Sand and Grass. She had been there for five months now, training new medics and healing anyone who needed it. But now her duties were finished and it was time to return home.

"Baki is playing the substitute Kazekage while Gaara is in Konaha for the for the Chuunin Exams, so I guess you should tell him you've finished you work here.

* * *

"Sakura, you are free to leave when you wish, but Kankuro, you will be accompanying her back to Konohagakure."

"WHAT?!" Both Sakura and Kankuro were surprised by this news. Sakura was fed up with Kankuro. He acted as though she had never saved his life. (It's not like she was going to hold that over him forever, but he never even thanked her.) And Kankuro just wanted the house back to himself. He didn't really mind Sakura's presence, but he felt confined while she was staying with him.

"Baki-senpai, why can't I just stay here?"

"Because she needs an escort; plus Gaara-sama sent for you. He says he needs your aid in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"What about Temari? She's there with him, isn't she?"

"My word is final. Dismissed."

* * *

A day out of Sunagakure, Sakura and Kankuro found themselves back to back, fighting four Grass ninja who had been disappointed with the outcome of the war.

As Kankuro was cunningly maneuvering Karasu, Sakura was dodging attack after attack from the two ninja she was fighting, while trying to get close enough to hit one of them with her chakra-induced strength. But from the corner of her eye, she saw a fifth, undetected grass ninja who had been masking his chakra, throw a poison soaked kunai at Kankuro. She couldn't make him aware of the weapon speeding towards him, and watched in wide-eyed shock as it hit him square in the stomach.

"Kankuro!" she screamed as she saw her partner fall to the ground, completely vulnerable to attack. The fast acting poison already had him paralyzed, unable to use his puppet as a defense.

Now Sakura was pissed. She grabbed Kankuro's limp body and punched the ground with such ferocious strength that all five grass ninja were caught off guard and fell the through the cracks, fifty feet into the earth. Sakura laid Kankuro down on the hard, broken ground, and went to finish off the five ninja whom had angered her so badly.

After she tended to each one, she hurried back to Kankuro's twitching body. The poison had already reached his nervous system, causing painful muscle spasms to occur all through his body. Sakura ripped open his shirt and immediately set to work, removing as much of the poison as she could: using the water in her canteen to perform the same technique she had used on him two years previously, when he had been poisoned by Sasori of the Red Sand.

After the pinkette had extracted most of the poison, the puppet master's body had grown still, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Sakura got into her medical bag and removed a simple poison antidote that she hoped would help stabilize Kankuro a little better. She removed the cap and plunged the needle into his arm. After about five minutes of nervous watching and waiting, Kankuro stirred and opened his eyes.

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder as he tried to sit up, "You need to stay lying down. The poison is still in your body; if you move too quickly, the defenses in your body wont be able to contain it and it will flow back into your bloodstream, and I'll have to start the process all over again. And I definitely don't have enough chakra left for that. So, please, just don't move. I don't want to lose you." _Wait, did I just say that? *_**Shakes head* **_Whatever._

(But it was true. Ever since her parents had died, she had a real soft spot for her patients. Now, it was almost unbearable to lose someone, even if she wasn't close to them. When she lost her parents, she cried for a week. Since then, the four patients she has lost have cost her many sleepless nights.)

Kankuro sighed and just lay back down. "You know, you should get some rest, too. You don't look so good."

"Well, yeah, that would be because I just saved your life...again!"

"Yes, and I am grateful for that, for both times, but you seriously need to rest."

"Yes, I know. But we're still out in the open. We would be an easy target to get attacked again, and neither of us can fight in the state we're in. I suppose we are only about an hour from the Land of Fire border; if we can get there, we can set up camp under cover of the trees."

"I've got an idea of how we can do that." Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Get my scrolls. The bottom one will help. Bring it about ten feet away and release the seal."

Sakura did as she was told. When she released the seal, she jumped back in surprise. A giant Salamander puppet was looking at her.

"That's Sanshouo," said Kankuro from behind her. "With my control, he'll be able to carry us to the Land of Fire. I'm just gonna need to sit up in his back, instead of lie down, so I can see and control where we're going"

"Fine, but you do not get to walk over to him, or do anything physical at all for that matter, to get onto his back."

"Are you saying your going to carry me to him?" he asked in a sarcastically skeptical tone. He didn't actually believe she would, or could, do it. He was just joking around. But then again, how else was he supposed to get onto Sanshouo's back?

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

_What?!_ "And how exactly do you think you're going to do that?"

"Um, excuse me, look around. Do you remember the terrain looking like this when we started the fight?"

"Oh. Well, no—"

"Exactly'" she cut him off. "And I did that…" she paused for dramatic effect, "…with one hand."

"Fine, let's just get a move on."

* * *

Kankuro was sitting against a tree, watching Sakura sleep. She had her arms wrapped around her upper body, with her head resting on one of her hands; and although he couldn't see it, Kankuro knew she had a kunai in one hand and shuriken lacing the fingers of her other.

"Tut, tut; sleeping on the job. Now, I thought I trained you better than that, dear Sakura."

Sakura jolted awake, wasting no time in throwing all five weapons she had in the direction of the voice: to the left of the tree Kankuro was leaning against. The weapons flew into the shadows; she thought she heard them collide with something, but wasn't sure.

"Now there's the Sakura I know." The owner of the voice stepped out from behind the tree. He had dodged all five of her attacks.

"Kakashi!"

"Saaakkurrraa-chaann!"

"Naruto." Sai then walked out of the trees and nodded at his teammate. "Sai. Wait, why are you guys here?"

"Grandma Tsunade sent us on a mission, and now we're on our way back to the village! It's so awesome we ran in to you; and lucky by the looks of it. What happened to you guys?"

"Well, we ran into a little trouble. Five Grass ninja attacked us as we were crossing the desert-you know Suna just got out of a war with them. Kankuro got hit by a poisoned kunai, and I depleted my chakra while pulling it out of him."

"Again? Jeez, how many times is Sakura gonna have to save your poisoned butt?!"

"HEY!" Kankuro's remark was barely audible over Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura's howling laughter. Even Sai was chuckling a little.

"But anyways…" Sakura explained what else had happened between saving Kankuro again and, "…And then you guys showed up and here we are now."

* * *

Kankuro felt weird, being helped along as he was: Naruto supporting him, with Sakura to his left, keeping a watchful eye. It was not unlike the time he had once carried Gaara through these woods, with Temari keeping the watchful eye. But that had been more than four years ago, and they had been heading in the opposite direction.

Kankuro was pulled out of his thoughts by Sai's question. "It's starting to get dark. Shouldn't we stop and set up camp somewhere before night really falls upon us?"

Sakura's reply surprised them all, "No, we're going to keep moving through the night. You all better have enough stamina because Kankuro needs to get to the hospital and I have something I…need to…do…"

"OoOoOoOoo! Do you have a date with Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan?!"

"NO! Ugh. I broke it off with him before I left on this last mission."

"Oh. Well, that would explain why he's been spending so much time with Temari…. So, what do you have to do anyways?"

"Just something…personal. Okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

But Sakura wasn't fooling Kakashi. He knew why she wanted to get back to the village so badly. Tomorrow was the anniversary of her parents' death, and she had never once missed visiting their graves on that day. And Kakashi was always there with her, acting the father figure she no longer had, with a wreath of flowers and a shoulder to cry on.

They continued along silently through the quickly darkening forest.

* * *

Just as day was breaking, they stopped. There was only about an hour left to their journey, but they need a little rest. Kankuro had passed out in the middle of the night from lack of energy, and Naruto needed Kakashi's help to drag him along.

After a short break, on which they all ate food pills, (Sakura shoved one down Kankuro's throat) they made their way back to the village, but moving at a slightly slower pace than before. As they reached the gates to Konaha, Sakura commanded, "Get him to the hospital. I have somewhere I need to be." Naruto and Sai made their way to the hospital with Kankuro, Sakura to her home, where she showered and changed into nicer clothes, and Kakashi walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Today's the anniversary of the Haruno-senpai's deaths."

"Yes, I wondered if you two would make it back in time. Hold on, I have the wreaths already made up in the back." After a few moments, Ino emerged from the back of her mother's shop with two giant flower boxes. "It's on the house today."

"Funny. It seems it always is on this particular day, but not when I come in to get flowers for a date.'

"As soon as you come in for flowers for a woman that you plan on keeping, they will be on the house, too."

Kakashi stifled a laugh. "Yeah, that'll be the day. Thanks anyways."

"Your welcome." Ino smirked, but then her face turned serious again. "Giver her a hug from me."

"I will, but you should stop by and see her later. I know she'd like that."

"Yeah, I will. See you around Kakashi."

As he was walking out, Ino suddenly remembered something. "Hey, wait!" She hurried out from behind the counter and grabbed a single red tulip. Handing it to him, she started, "For –"

"Yes. I know." And with that, he turned back to the door and walked out, heading for the Konohagakure memorial grounds where Sakura would be waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Haha cliffy!!! Guess you'll just have to wait 'til chapter 4 to find out what the red tulip was all about!**

_Red Tulip: Undying love_

**This scene with Ino takes place the day after Shikamaru carries her home, which was involved in the last, and will also be involved in the next chapter :) hope you liked! R+R**


	3. Sad Memories

**A/N: Hey well as you should know (if you read the previous Chapters) this is gonna be multiple chapters long, the odd chapters(1,3,5...) are gonna be the story of Shika/Ino and the even chapters(2,4,6...) are gonna be the story of Kanku/Saku! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R! it would just really make my day if you did!!!**

**I'll try to write a new chapter every week or so. If i get behind please don't hate me, it probably just means im having some bad days - it actually happens a lot...haha!**

**I'm adding footnotes to this and upcoming chapters so wherever you see (*) go down to the A/N at the bottom of the page to find out what I'm talking about (or if I just wanna say something but don't wanna interrupt the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as much as i wish i did :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sad Memories**

When Shikamaru reached Ino's house, he realized she had, for once, locked the door. That was good and all, but he didn't know where she kept her spare key. _Well, no other way._ He skillfully reached into her back pocket, pulling out her key, without jostling her in the slightest.

As he unlocked the door, she twisted in his arms a little, but didn't wake up. He inwardly sighed with relief. He didn't want her to wake up now. She desperately needed sleep after these past few days.

Shikamaru carried Ino to her room at the end of the dark hall, past her kitchen and living room. She had moved out of her parents' little home above the flower shop as soon as she had turned eighteen. Using the money she had saved from missions and working at the shop, she was able to afford her own place in the same neighbor that Sakura now lived. She still worked part time at the flower shop, but only when she wasn't on missions or training. And it was a good thing that she had moved, too, because Shikamaru would not like to see Inoichi's face if the latter had seen his Precious Princess being carried home at ten o'clock at night. Shika made a mental note to thank Ino later.

When he walked in to lie Ino on her bed, he stopped dead in his tracks. The room had changed since he had last been there. He wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for the soft glow the lamp on her desk was casting on the walls. (_She left that on all day?! The house could have caught on fire! Ugh, troublesome woman!) _Two of the previously purple-painted walls were now a rich, forest green. _What the hell?! Ino hates green; it has to be her least favorite color! I'll definitely be asking her about that in the morning._

Shikamaru shook himself out of his wonder and made his way over to Ino's purple canopy bed, where he placed her on top of the blanket. He removed her sandals, skirt, and mesh arm and leg bands. Then he carefully started to take off her top, so she would be comfortable in just her ninja bra. The sight that greeted him made him blink and take a couple of steps back. She wasn't wearing her ninja bra; she was, however, wearing a little lacy, black, push-up bra. Shikamaru hastily re-buttoned her top, blushing. He figured after that little incident he should just let the poor girl get some rest.

In one fluid motion, he had picked her up, swept down the covers, and placed her back down on the purple, flowered sheets. After tucking in the blonde kunoichi, he walked back into the living room to get some rest on the couch, figuring he shouldn't leave her alone in her state of fatigue.

* * *

Ino blinked slowly; her eyelids felt like lead. But...she was comfortable? She thought she had fallen asleep on the ground, and yet she could feel a plush blanket, and smell…pancakes? Ino pushed herself off her bed and grabbed a robe before she walked out of the room, towards the living room.

Shikamaru was standing in her kitchen, bending over the stove, getting ready to flip a pancake on to the already full plate next to him. Ino blushed slightly and leaned against the wall directly behind him. She giggled.

"Never thought I'd see you cooking, in a kitchen; in my kitchen."

Shikamaru spun around, a pancake hanging from his teeth. He quickly pulled it out and replied, "Troublesome. Well, I can cook pancakes, but that's about it…I just figured you'd be hungry when you woke up."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not too long; only about ten hours."

"So what time is it?"

"'Bout eight."

"Oh no! I have to get to work! I need to be at the flower shop today!"

"Well, for what ever reason that may be—"

"It's the anniversary of Sakura's parents' deaths."

"Well, I can understand why you want to be at the flower shop today," and he really did. She had told him multiple times of what occurred on this day between the pinkette and her old Sensei, "but you need to eat first."

"But—"

"EAT!"

Before she could even think, he had appeared behind her, pinning her arms to her sides and carrying her over to the table like that, with her legs flailing wildly, trying to get in a good kick. She "harumph"ed when he sat her down and placed a plate in front of her. She had to admit she was hungry and dove into the stack of pancakes before her without Shikamaru even having to use his Shadow Possession jutsu to force feed her.

When she finished, she stood up and brought her plate to the sink. She turned around and looked at Shikamaru. "Delicious!" With that, Ino walked to her bedroom to get dressed for work. She smiled at the green walls. About a month ago, she had painted them. She didn't know why, but the color had just grown on her. They now reminded her of Shika every time she looked at them. Walking over to a wall, she placed a hand on it, tapping her fingernails. _They better remind me of him. Now I realize that's why I painted them this color. Although the green really isn't as bad as I used to think it was._ (*)

"I was going to ask you about that. Why did you paint them green? I thought you hated green." That wasn't exactly the truth. He knew for a fact that she hated green; probably because her best friend/archrival's eyes were green, but he didn't know for sure that that was the reason.

She spun around. Shikamaru was standing in her doorway, smirking at the way she caressed the wall. "Oh, I guess the color's just grown on me." She smiled sweetly.

"Hn…" Shikamaru didn't really believe this. No way. Something was up with Ino, and he was going to find out what. "Hey, Ino?"

"Hm?"

"What's up with you?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's up. I just like the color green now."

"No, that's not what I mean. You've been acting strangely these past few days. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have not been acting strangely. Nothing is wrong! Gosh, what is it with you and all of your stupid questions?!" Her voice steadily rose higher and louder so that by the time she was finished, she was practically screaming at him.

"See, just then! What the hell was that all about?!"

"Ugh! Whatever; I don't have time for this! Thanks for bringing me home last night and making me breakfast and all, but I have to get to work. So, you need to leave."

And with that, Ino grabbed the key off her dresser, pushed Shika to and out the front door, and lead him down the path from her door to the street, completely forgetting to lock the door…again. She left Shikamaru standing in the street looking absurdly after her as she headed quickly to the flower shop to await Kakashi.

_Damn women and their troublesome moods. _Shika thought to himself as he headed home, in the opposite direction Ino had just taken.

* * *

Ino smiled sadly as she watched Kakashi head out of her mother's shop. A single tear escaped her cerulean eye. She reached up a hand to wipe it away, but someone else's hand got there first. She looked to her left to see Shikamaru with a glum expression on his face. She hadn't seen or heard him come in, but she was glad he did. Ino turned and buried her face in Shika's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was always the same, every time. She would sob and he would hold her close, whispering words of comfort in her ear. "Im sure he appreciates it," Shika would say of the red Tulip. "Even if he doesn't quite know what it means. It's a sign that you still care and think about him often."

The red Tulip had joined Kakashi's annual trip to the memorial grounds two years ago; although, Ino brought some herself: on the holidays, on his birthday, or just on any days she was thinking about him. (**) And Shikamaru saw all of these signs of remembrance. He saw the pain in her eyes and in her heart. And he was always there to comfort her, even if she didn't want it.

Ino sobbed still harder into Shika's increasingly dampening black, long-sleeved shirt. (***) After a couple minutes, she calmed down and her sobs turned into quiet sniffles as she breathed deeply in her best friend's musky, 'burning-firewood' scent. Oh, how she loved the way he smelled. His scent and his strong embrace were what consoled her raging, hysterical emotions whenever she was upset and crying over _their_ loss.

"Come on Ino; Kakashi's gone, let's go out. Your mother can handle the shop." Ino just nodded as she clung to Shikamaru, tears glistening on her exposed cheek.

Shikamaru led Ino out of the flower shop, calling to Yamanaka-san as they left that he was taking her out. As they walked down the street, Ino put so much weight on Shikamaru that had he not been supporting her, she would have collapsed.

Shika picked his best friend up bridal style and took off into the trees. He brought her to their cloud-watching field and laid her down by the river. He lay down next to her and pulled her close, laying her head on his chest, like he did when they were little. They both fell into a deep slumber, drifting into dreams of a happier time.

* * *

Ino's mother looked out the window at the dark, night sky, then at the clock; it was after ten. Ino had never returned to work, but she wasn't too worried. Mrs. Yamanaka's strong-willed, hot-tempered daughter could protect herself, and with Shikamaru accompanying her out earlier that day, she figured the young Jonin had fallen asleep in a field somewhere.

* * *

Ino woke up slowly and almost immediately turned bright red. _Why am I always waking up this close to him whenever we're in this field?_ During the night she had worked her way up onto Shikamaru's body, his arms still wrapped around her slight form from when he had held her while she was crying.

The sky above them was still a deep, royal blue, but as she looked out over the horizon, Ino saw gray and pink intertwined with wispy, white clouds. She gently pulled herself from his grip and rolled off him.

The blonde kunoichi watched the sun rise in the distance. She hadn't noticed the shadow manipulator stir next to her, for she was engulfed in delicious (****) thoughts about the man lying next to her.

When she finally realized Shikamaru was awake, Ino had already spent many minutes after the sun had risen thinking about him. She looked over at her best friend, sun shining on her glossy locks, and smiled sweetly…but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**

(*)- _So the color grew on her before she realized she liked him, and she decided to paint her walls, but didn't realize at the time that it was because of Shika_

(**)-_ Haha i still haven't let slip what this tulip is really all about. But don't fret too much. I'll definately spill in the next chapter! Just be patient :)_

(***)-_ you know, like the shirt is getting wetter. Sorry for the funny wording._

(****)- _Heh, sorry, i just love the word 'delicious' when talking/writing/thinking about boys. Is that weird...?_

**So i hope you liked. Sorry it took me more than a week to get it posted. Next chappie hopefully to come soon: KankuSaku part II**


	4. Flowers, Tears, and A Dream

**A/N: Hey well as you should no (if you read the previous Chapters) this is gonna be multiple chapters long, the odd chapters(1,3,5...) are gonna be the story of Shika/Ino and the even chapters(2,4,6...) are gonna be the story of Kanku/Saku! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R! it would just really make my day if you did!!!**

**I'll try to write a new chapter every week or so. If i get behind please don't hate me, it probably just means im having some bad days - it actually happens a lot...haha!**

**I have footnotes now in these chapters so wherever you see (*) go down to the A/N at the bottom of the page to find out what I'm talking about (or if I just wanna say something but don't wanna interrupt the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as much as i wish i did :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Flowers, Tears, and A Dream**

Kakashi arrived at the memorial grounds and, realizing Sakura wasn't there yet, headed to the grave in the middle of the cemetery. It was unlike him to be early, but was glad of it this time. As he neared the grave of his old friend, his heart rate sped up and his visible eye grew a little blood shot. The copy-nin gazed down at the headstone that read:

_Sarutobi Asuma_

_G'_

_Beloved son, lover, and father_

(*) Kakashi held the red tulip in his gloved hand and looked at it. He had only realized a couple of months ago what this certain flower meant: undying love. Ino really knew how to say everything with no words and just her flowers. No, Ino wasn't in love with her old Sensei, she was just showing that she was still thinking about him and that his death would not break the bond between he and Team 10. Kakashi placed the flower on the grave, his fingers tracing lightly over Asuma's name. (**)

Sakura silently walked up behind Kakashi, linking her arm with his. He looked down at his old student; her face looked like it was carved from stone. She rarely let any emotion show while she was paying her respects, but he knew she would cry herself to sleep tonight.

Kakashi guided the pink-haired kunoichi over to her parents' graves, pulling a scroll from his Jonin vest as they walked. When they reached the headstones, Kakashi released the scroll. He placed the beautiful, flowered wreaths on the Harunos' graves and stood back up.

Sakura just watched him. When he stood back up, he enveloped her tiny body in his well-muscled arms.

After about twenty minutes of standing like this, an unspoken agreement came between the two of them. Kakashi turned them around and led the way back to her house, still holding Sakura with one arm.

Shizune came bounding up to them as they were leaving the grounds. "Kankuro-sama's condition is stable. He should be able to leave the hospital before dinnertime. You did a good job at getting the poison out of him, Sakura. All I had to do was put him on Morphine for the leftover pains in his chest."

Sakura thought it was funny how everyone called Kankuro 'sama' even though he wasn't really a leader; or very important for that matter. _Sure he is the Kazekage's brother and all, but what makes him so special?_ Sakura asked herself. Nonetheless, she replied to Shizune, "Thank you very much. I'll be in later to sign him out."

"Hai." Shizune turned and started heading back towards Hokage Tower, with Ton-ton following close behind.

"Where's he gonna stay?" Kakashi asked the tired-looking, pink-haired medic.

"He can stay with me; it's the least I can do. After all, I was staying with him at his place for the past five months. I owe him for the generous hospitality; he could have made me rent an apartment for my stay, but he didn't, so I will do the same for him.

Kakashi just nodded as they headed for her home on the other side of the village.

* * *

Sakura walked into the hospital and headed for the stairs. She walked up two flights to the 'Recovery Unit' and grabbed the clipboard hanging on the wall; she scanned for Kankuro's name down the list. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the name Inuzuka, but didn't think much of it since this was the recovery ward, and he is a spirited fighter. He was probably sparring with Hinata and she used her 8 Trigrams on him. She would talk to Kiba tomorrow.

When she found Kankuro's name and room number, she headed for his room at the end of the hall. After knocking lightly on his door, she heard a quiet, "Come in." She slid the door open to find Kankuro lying in the hospital bed, his Kabuki face paint all smeared. His brow was still sweaty.

Sakura went into doctor mode and moved quickly to her friend's side. She felt his forehead: no fever. She checked his vitals: all good. "I'll be right back," she walked out of the room. A couple minutes later, she returned with a small basin full of water and a washcloth. "Here." She started wiping away the sweat and make-up.

When she was finished, she could tell he was much more comfortable. Switching back into friend mode, the two started talking about when he was allowed to be discharged. "I'm going to sign you out tonight and you can come home with me. I have a spare bedroom, plenty of space and food. Don't worry about a thing. Tomorrow you can meet with Gaara and talk about why he requested your assistance. So, I'm gonna go sign you out now, and then we can leave. You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Nothing you couldn't cure." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Okay, I'll be right back."

When Sakura returned, she helped Kankuro out of the hospital bed, letting him use her as a crutch. Luckily her house wasn't far from the hospital, but as they exited the front doors, Kankuro apologized for putting so much weight on her. She just brushed it off and repositioned her arm around his waist before assuring him they wouldn't be walking for longer than five minutes and he wasn't a hassle. That seemed to ease his guilt. "Besides, you're not that heavy. You can even put more weight on me if you want."

"Uh, no. I don't wanna crush you, Sakura"

He seemed to be acting more polite to her than he was in Suna. _Probably because he's now the guest._ Sakura chuckled at his response, "It would take a lot more than the weight of you to crush me."

Now it was Kankuro's turn to laugh. "Well thanks for that little tidbit of information, but I'm still not putting my full weight on you."

"Fine, just don't strain yourself, okay?"

He nodded and they continued their journey in a comfortable silence. When they reached her house, Sakura pressed her hand against the door. Her hand glowed green for a moment, then the door swung open. _Figures; a chakra seal_. Kankuro thought to himself, smirking.

After Sakura had gotten Kankuro settled into his new room, he went to take a shower and she went to cook dinner.

* * *

That night, Sakura lay in bed, thinking of her parents and how much she missed them. She felt a tears roll down her cheek and, before she could control it, she was sobbing all over her pillow. After a couple of minutes, there was a soft knock on the door.

Kankuro waits a second before entering her room. He had been in the room next to hers and had heard her quiet sobs through the paper-thin walls. He walked over to her bed, not even knowing what was wrong, and sat down and started rubbing her back.

After about ten minutes of her sobbing into the pillow and him rubbing her back, she calmed herself enough to sit up.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?!" Kankuro asked, bewildered.

"For crying all over you. And I'm sorry that you have to see me like this and comfort me. I'm not usually one to cry, but I always seem to be unable to hold it in on this day."

"Well, you didn't exactly cry all over me, and I chose to come comfort you…but why do you always cry on this day?"

"I got word of my parents' deaths four years ago on this day," she started in a just barely audible whisper. "Now, I don't show any emotion except sadness on this day, and really it's only at night, when it really sinks in and reminds me that I'll never see their faces or hear their voices ever again." Sakura turned and continued crying on Kankuro's shoulder.

Kankuro just held her, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. "Shh, it's gonna be okay…don't worry…shh…you still have friends who love and care about you…shh…"

Sakura soon drifted into sleep on Kankuro's shoulder. He noticed that tears were no longer falling down his bare chest, so he turned and scooped the pinkette into his arms. He started to lay her back down on the bed but hesitated when he heard his name. "Kankuro." At first Kankuro thought she had woken up, but soon realized she was talking in her sleep. This didn't really bother him because Temari had talked in her sleep when she was little and then didn't remember she had had a dream involving what she was talking about the next morning. So, he figured Sakura would also not remember her dream of the puppet-master when she woke up. But then she giggled. _This should be entertaining_ he thought to himself. _Although, maybe I shouldn't be taking advantage of her while she's asleep…but, I really wanna know…if she feels the same way…about me…_ (***)

He made to continue bending over to put her in bed, but "Oh, Kankuro" she moaned in her sleep. This made him freeze. _Oh, God! Is she having wet dreams about me?! Yea, I definitely should not be listening to this!_ Kankuro quickly, but gently placed Sakura in her bad and pulled the covers up to her chin. As he walked out of the room, she moaned his name again and he blushed a violent scarlet.

...Awkward...

* * *

Sakura shot up in bed, covered in sweat. _Whoa! Did I really just dream about Kankuro? And a dream as sexual as that! What the fuck is up with me?!" _She sat there for a few minutes pondering the dream she had just had and considering her feelings for the ninja in question. _So, what does this mean? I thought I hated him…wait I do! He's so annoying and…but, I'm letting him stay with me, and he was so nice and comforting to me last…Wait! That's it! I dreamt of him because he was the last person I saw or thought of before I fell asleep. That's gotta be it!_

Sakura was happy with her conclusion, so she decided to stop thinking about it and just go take a hot shower to drown away her thoughts and sweat. What she didn't realize was that Kankuro had just turned the shower off before she woke up and was still in the bathroom, dripping little water droplets down his naked, tan, toned body.

* * *

**A/N:**

(*)- _The G' is my typed version of the leaf symbol. And the actual grave only says 'Sarutobi Asuma' but i wanted to make it a little more personal. :'(_

(**)- _Yup! the undying love is for Asuma! Isn't that sweet?! And no, just as Kakashi says, she is not IN love with him...duh_

(***)- _So, yup yup! Kanky loves Sakura...Aw, so cute! But does she feel the same?! (The reason he didn't want to escort her back to Konoha is cuz he was always awkward around him, hence the term 'confined' in chap. 2)_

**HAHA CLIFFY! i just love cliffys! you'll find out what happens between the two in ch. 6, so stay tuned ;)**


	5. Girl Help

**A/N: ****Hey well as you should know (if you read the previous Chapters) this is gonna be multiple chapters long, the odd chapters(1,3,5...) are gonna be the story of Shika/Ino and the even chapters(2,4,6...) are gonna be the story of Kanku/Saku! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R! it would just really make my day if you did!!!**

**I'll try to write a new chapter every week or so. If i get behind please don't hate me, it probably just means im having some bad days - it actually happens a lot...haha!**

**I have footnotes now in these chapters so wherever you see (*) go down to the A/N at the bottom of the page to find out what I'm talking about (or if I just wanna say something but don't wanna interrupt the story.)**

**I am terribly sorry! This chapter disappointed and depressed me because its so short and doesn't really have point. I honestly considered scrapping it and stating over but it has been almost 2 weeks so I think I at least owed you all something. Please read the bottom A/Ns.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as much as i wish i did :(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Girl Help**

~She looked over at her best friend, sun shining on her glossy locks, and smiled sweetly…but it didn't quite reach her eyes. ~

Shikamaru noticed this and raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. He figured she was just thinking about Asuma and Sakura's parents. Oh, but how very wrong he was.

In fact, Ino was still thinking about her old shadow-possessing teammate lying next to her in the grass. _Oh, __Kami__-sama he looks so hot with his hair down like that! I just wanna jump on top of him and make-out with those pretty lips of his!_

Now she was gazing at him with something in her eyes that he couldn't quite put a finger on. And he didn't know if he really liked this look he was getting. _What is it anyways? Lust…longing…? No way, maybe it's annoyance…?_

"Um, Ino, why are you looking at me like that?"

Ino shook her head and blushed. She had been thinking about how she had seen him shirtless while they were sparring the other day; remembering his sculpted abs and perfectly tanned skin. She didn't know when his abs had become so chiseled, but the tan had most definitely come from all his cloud watching and sleeping in the sun. "…gorgeous," came out of her mouth in a whisper.

"Yes Ino, we all know how you see yourself, but could you please tell me why you are looking at me like that." (*)

"Like what?" Ino snapped.

_Yep, it's definitely annoyance, but what did I do?!_ "Oh, never mind. let's just head back to the village."

"You go, I'm staying," was her simple response. What she really wanted to say was, 'I'm gonna stay, and I really want you to stay with me!' But, no, she wouldn't say that because she didn't know how he would react to it.

"Oh, um—"

_Please say you'll stay, please say you'll stay!_

"—Okay. Have fun," he finished while putting his hair back into its usual high ponytail.

_Damn._

Shikamaru thought he saw a flicker of disappointment cross her face as he turned to leave, but looking back, her face was completely blank.

As soon as Shikamaru left the clearing, Ino felt tears falling hot and quick down her face.

* * *

Shikamaru headed back to his house – he still lived in the Nara clan's forest, but he had built his own cabin in the woods near Hidan's grave sight (just to keep an eye on him, you know). (**)

Unlocking his door and walking inside, he detected another person's presence. He quickly and silently pulled a kunai out of his weapons pouch and masked his chakra. Stealthily, he moved closer to where the chakra signature was coming from: the kitchen.

"Kiba!" he growled at the ass poking out of his refrigerator. "Oh. Hiya, Shikamaru," replied the dog boy, pulling his head out of the refrigerator and closing the door.

"What the hell are you doing her?!" Shika nearly shouted at the poor Inuzuka.

"Um, well, you see, I need a little help," Kiba said, looking a bit frightened.

Shikamaru, noticing the fear in his eyes, lowered his voice when he asked, "What kind of help?" in an uncertain tone.

"Girl help."

_Oh._ "And why are you asking me? It's not like I have any luck with girls."

"Because you seem to be pretty close with her."

"Who?" _It better not be Ino, you Bastard! Wait, why am I being so protective of her?! It's not like we're together._

"Temari," Kiba stated with a light blush.

_Thank Kami-sama! . . . ? _"Oh, well, we're not that close. We just work together on the Chuunin exams…and we've helped each other out of a few tight spots," he said, thinking about Tayuya and Kujaku.

"Well, you just seem to know her the best in Konoha."

"What a drag. Yes, I suppose you're right. And fine, I will give you some insight, but I will not talk to her for you."

"Awesome! That's all I ask, Shikamaru, thanks," Kiba exclaimed, beaming.

* * *

Back in the field, Ino had fallen asleep again in the sweet-smelling grass and warm sun.

* * *

**A/N: **

(*)- _He's so dense!!!_

(**)- _That is where his chiseled abs came from-building the cabin. ;)_

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! for t****he freakin' short chapter. I was having a terribly horrible writer's block! And i know that after I've disappointed you all with this chapter that I shouldn't be making threats, but I feel I have to, so here goes:**

**IF MORE PEOPLE DON'T START REVIEWING (not Shikaino'Sakusasu'Kibahina4eva you're awesome, keep 'em coming!) I'M GOING TO KILL OFF A VERY IMPORTANT CHARACTER JUST TO PISS YOU ALL OFF! Please don't take this threat lightly. :) If I don't get some more reviews, it will happen when you least expect it...so...yeah...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Water Droplets

**A/N: Hey well as you should no (if you read the previous Chapters) this is gonna be multiple chapters long, the odd chapters(1,3,5...) are gonna be the story of Shika/Ino and the even chapters(2,4,6...) are gonna be the story of Kanku/Saku! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R! it would just really make my day if you did!!!**

**I'll try to write a new chapter every week or so. If i get behind please don't hate me, it probably just means im having some bad days - it actually happens a lot...haha!**

**I have footnotes now in these chapters so wherever you see (*) go down to the A/N at the bottom of the page to find out what I'm talking about (or if I just wanna say something but don't wanna interrupt the story.)**

**Ok this chapter takes place where ch. 4 left off, obviously, but also the day after ch. 5 left off on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as much as i wish i did :(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Water Droplets**

As Sakura walked down the hallway towards her bathroom, she pulled off her shirt, revealing a silk, white bra with pink polka dots, so as not to waste a lot of time getting into the shower.

Just as she reached for the door handle of the bathroom, inside Kankuro reached for on of the fluffy, white towels. Sakura's hand closed over the handle at the same time as Kankuro's fingers closed over the edge of the towel. She pushed at the door and he pulled at the towel in unison with her. And the door swung open…

Luckily, the medic-nin was looking down when she entered the room, so the puppetmaster to pull the towel down off it's hanging point on the wall and secure it low around his hips. When Sakura looked up, she found herself staring blankly into blank eyes staring back at her, neither one of them comprehending the situation. Both of their pairs of eyes began to rake over the other's body, then look down at their own, blushing simultaneously.

Sakura was the first to speak, "…Sorry, I, um, didn't…realize you were, uh, in here… I'll just wait 'til you're doe…" She watched a water droplet roll down his glorious chest. Her mouth went dry at this sight..

"No, it's fine, I'm done in here anyways. Let me just…" Kankuro grabbed is clothes that were in a heap on the floor and scurried out of the bathroom, feeling the towel slipping from the increased pressure underneath it.

Sakura quickly closed the door behind him and leaned against it, closing her eyes, trying to calm her raging blush. After a few moments of deep breathing and clearing her mind, she finished undressing and got into the shower where she tried to wash away the dream and the sight of Kankuro in nothing but a towel.

* * *

In the spare bedroom, Kankuro was mentally kicking himself for blushing while trying to calm himself down. _Why does she have to be so damn cute?! And that silk bra perfectly accentuates — ugh… STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!_

* * *

Breakfast that morning was awkward to say the least. They ate in silence, too embarrassed to even look each other in the eye, let alone talk to one another. Fortunately, they were saved by a knock at the door. Sakura got up to answer it. When the door swung open, she found a heavily panting Ino framed in the doorway.

"Forehead, you gotta come. Lee was hurt bad on a mission! I couldn't help; Tsunade's working on him now, but she can't hold out, she needs your help! Hurry!"

Sakura sprang into action: she grabbed her medical bag and put on her sandals. In a matter of seconds, the two medic-nin were sprinting down the street towards the near-by Konoha hospital.

Kankuro had seen the way Sakura had tensed at the mention of Lee being hurt so badly that Lady Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, and a master in medical ninjutsu, was having difficulty healing him. He rushed after the girls. _She seems to be pretty fond of Lee. If something happens to this guy and they cant heal him, I need to be there for her._

* * *

Sakura burst into the hospital room. She saw Gai, Neji, and Tenten in a blur as she rushed to aid her Senpai, Ino hot on her heels.

The pinkette recognized the difficult jutsu her master was performing and jumped in; she could tell the Hokage was running out of chakra.

"Ino, move to th other side, next to Tsunade-sama and place one of your hands over hers and one over mine and push your chakra into our hands! You don't know this jutsu, but we need all the help we can get!" Ino did as ordered just as Kankuro made his way hastily into the room. Sakura was concentrating on the jutsu, but she felt his chakra presence. "Kankuro, get Kakashi. Neji, can you find his location?"

"Hai," Neji replied. His usual emotionless demeanor was now streaked with fear for his friend and teammate. The two ninja left the room quickly in search of the silver-haired copy-nin.

_Please find him! If we lose Lee, Gai's going to break down and he needs his best friend here to comfort him…to comfort us all, really._ Sakura thought to herself as she worked on getting Lee stable.

Sakura's chakra was depleting rapidly, and she had only been at this for a couple of minutes. _If Tsunade has been at this for a half an hour already, she should be completely drained by now, even with Ino's help. Please, Kankuro, Neji, hurry…!_

* * *

The puppetmaster from Suna and the Byakugan wielder from Konoha jumped through the trees, heading to where Neji had instructed: north.

"He and Naruto are training up ahead," Neji said, in an almost emotionless voice.

"Hai." Kankuro couldn't help but wonder if they would make it back in time to be of any comfort. _If they lose him, and its before we get back, I'll never forgive myself for not being there for her._

"Kakashi!" Neji had reached the clearing just before Kankuro, and had wasted no time in addressing their target.

"Neji. Kankuro," the silver-haired man's face went from mild surprise and pleasure to worry. "What's happened?"

"It's Lee. He's been injured. Sakura and the Hokage are trying to heal him, but it's not looking very good. It's just a matter of time before Gai really loses it; Sakura sent us for you." As Neji said this, he and Kankuro watched the older Jonin's face (or what was exposed of his face) grow pale, and his right eye grow wide.

At this point, Naruto burst out, "BUSHYBROW!" and took off for the hospital. The initial shock of Naruto's outburst and sudden departure had the remaining three ninja stunned in their places. When the group came around, they took off after the orange-clad Jinchuriki.

* * *

When Kankuro walked back into Lee's hospital room behind Neji and Kakashi, he noticed it was much more crowded than it had been when he left. He assumed that Naruto had come across everyone in the Konoha 12 that wasn't already at the hospital, and told them about "Bushybrow's" condition. It also seemed that Naruto had run into Kankuro's siblings as well.

Naruto had taken the place of Ino, who was now collapsed on the floor next to a worried Tenten, and was pushing his chakra into Lee through Sakura and Tsunade.

Another ten minutes ticked past with no positive response from the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village. Then all of a sudden, his almost nonexistent breathing hitched in his throat before turning into a just-audible, steady pace. (**)

Sakura sank to her knees at the side of Lee's bed; Tsunade staggered back and leaned heavily against the wall; Naruto fell next to Ino; Gai burst into tears of joy; Shizune barged into the room, Jiraiya hot on her heels, (she had been on guard duty with Kotetsu—Izumo was on a mission at the time and was unable to work with his best friend—when the white-haired Sannin had waltzed through the gates) for they had just been informed about the Jonin in critical condition.

. . . But something was wrong . . .

Lee's body was slowly growing paler. Sakura's eyes widened as Tsunade forced still more chakra into her hands and ran them quickly, but thoroughly over the ninja. Her glowing hands stopped on his heft thigh, just over his Femoral artery. The master medic's face went almost as pale as the man lying in front of her.

"How could we have missed that?" she breathed.

Sakura slowly and shakily stood up with her minimal energy. Shizune ran over to help Sakura stand, and they both drew chakra to their hands to find out what the great Tsunade and her protégé (***) had missed earlier.

Lee's left Femoral artery had been crushed and was causing the young man to bleed-out internally. Shizune immediately started trying to heal it, but poisons being her specialty, did not have the right training to heal it correctly.

(****) The silent room watched the life completely dwindle away from their teammate, friend, rival, and student. Tears were in all of the women's, and many of the men's eyes.

~ Sakura began to head back to the floor, but Kankuro appeared behind her and pulled her into a tight, supporting hug.

~ Tenten was sobbing onto Neji's shoulder; he even let a tear slip down his cheek…

~ Kakashi had his hand on Gai's back as he clutched his favorite student's cold fingers. The man's tears had not stopped flowing since they began: when Lee had been brought to the hospital.

~ Ino had gotten off the floor and was now clutching Shikamaru as though her life depended on it. He hugged her back, pain evident on his face, while Choji patted them both on the back.

~ A tear rolled down Tsunade's cheek as Jiraiya put an arm around her shoulder. The two Sannin had grown very close over the past years—since he had returned with Naruto, after his initial two-and-a-half year training session—almost as close as Tsunade and Lee had become.

~ Naruto gripped the railing at the end of Lee's hospital bed. Gaara placed his hand on the shoulder of his best friend, as he looked down at the lifeless body of the man he once tried to kill.

~ Kiba was being comforted by Temari: they had been spending so much time together recently, and Akamaru was whining and liking his best friend's hand.

~ Shino's usual emotionless façade was now flushed with sorrow as he tightly hugged Hinata's shaking form.

~ Shizune was being supported by Kakashi, who still had his hand on his best friend's back, but felt the need to keep Shizune from falling to the floor.

The solemn group stayed mostly like this for several minutes, until Sakura, completely drained, fell asleep in Kankuro's embrace. The sand-nin picked Sakura up and carried her bridal style to the door, where he glanced back compassionately at his siblings, friends, and allies.

Then, without saying a word, he walked silently from the hospital, back to the medic-nin's house.

* * *

**A/N: **

(*) - _Subtle hint there to the fact that KANKURO HAS A BONER from seeing Sakura in only her bra... :) hehe_

(**) - _I know they probably wouls be in a closed O.R. - like the one Choji was in after his fight with Jirobo - and there would be mant more medics working on him, but I needed to do it like this for the effect of the story._

(***) - _being Sakura_

(****) - _Ironically, my iPod, which was on shuffle, turned over to the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne when I started writing this paragraph. I almost started crying wile writing this, so I hope I was able to stir up as much emotion with all my faithful readers._

**Okie dokie. So, I hope you all don't hate me for killing off Lee. I did get more reviews, but not a lot, and I needed to kill off someone for the effect of the story. I considered Tsunade, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Sorry about the long wait for the chapter. Next one will hopefully be out quicker than this one was (but i needed the time to put the right emotion into it). Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Passionate, Heated, Loving, Tender

**A/N: Hey well as you should no (if you read the previous Chapters) this is gonna be multiple chapters long, the odd chapters(1,3,5...) are gonna be the story of Shika/Ino and the even chapters(2,4,6...) are gonna be the story of Kanku/Saku! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R! it would just really make my day if you did!**

******Only one review? Faithful readers, I'm crushed, really, I am! Are you all just mad at me for killng off Lee? Cuz I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped. Please, all I ask is for some reviews for this chapter-I don't even care if they're flames! Just give me something, PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Passionate, Heated, Loving, Tender**

Shikamaru watched Kankuro carry Sakura out of the hospital room before he turned his gaze upon Kiba being comforted by Temari. _At least his effort paid off._ Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked at the dog-boy and fan-wielder.

Then he looked down at the frail girl who was clutching the front of his vest. The tearstains on her cheeks were clearly visible, as were the puffy, red circles around her closed eyes.

Shikamaru sighed and glanced up at Choji before the two men led Ino quietly out of the room. As the old Team 10 walked through the hallways of the hospital, Ino stumbled many times, unable to see clearly through her clouded eyes. Sighing heavily again, Shikamaru muttered a "troublesome" under his breath and picked Ino up bridal style.

A small gasp found its way through her lips when the lazy cloud-watcher picked her up, but she soon settled comfortably into his arms, still overwhelmed by the death of a fellow-ninja and friend.

Choji and Shikamaru brought Ino to her apartment near the hospital. Choji opened the unlocked door and Shika carried the now sleeping Ino to her bedroom, the almost identical scene form a couple days ago playing in his mind as he repeated himself.

When he emerged from her room and closed the door, Choji spoke, "I'll stay with her this afternoon until she wakes up. You look pretty beat. Go home and get some rest, too."

"Thanks. This sure is a drag. Poor Gai."

"Hai. I don't know what he's going to do now that his favorite person in the world is gone."

"Hn," was Shikamaru's tired response as he nodded and waved to his best friend before exiting the house and heading home.

* * *

When Shikamaru reached his cabin-home, he entered slowly and tiredly, dragging his feet, before collapsing on the bed. The lazy ninja drifted into sleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow.

Shikamaru found himself standing in the middle of a field, much like the one he so often watches the clouds drift by in. But there was something a little different about this particular meadow. Apart form the fact that there were little purple, pink, and yellow flowers everywhere, there was also a bright light shining (almost too brightly) in the very center of the field.

_Shikamaru sucked in his breath as he noticed it was a figure standing still, in the midst of the blooming flowers._

_He took a few unsteady steps forward, while his insides screamed at him, telling him that it was a trap and that, as a shinobi, he knew better than to walk towards the distant person. But he couldn't stop himself. There was something compelling about the person, willing him forward; to look into it's eyes._

_The figure started walking towards Shikamaru, mimicking his movements, as if under Shika's shadow-possession jutsu. Then he noticed the long hair and wavy dress, blowing in the previously nonexistent breeze._

"_Ino?" Shikamaru tentatively asked the woman._

"_Yes?" She answered back, in more of a question than a reply._

_He didn't know how to answer her. She looked so peaceful just standing there; so beautiful. "I – " he started._

"_You?" She asked back._

"_I…love…"_

_Ino's face lit up. Her smile was wide and gleaming. Shikamaru found himself leaning forward, drawing nearer to her beautiful face. Their lips just meeting—_

Shikamaru jolted upright in his bed, head and heart pounding. Looking at the clock, he realized it was only 2 o'clock in the morning. He lay back in his bed, thinking about that dream. He didn't know what had sparked it, but it had really impacted him…he thought what he was saying in it…was true.

Now this thought shocked him. Ha sat bolt upright, but he knew it was true!

Shikamaru jumped out of bed and rushed to put a shirt and shoes on. Soon enough, he was out the door, heading to Ino's, not even registering that she and Choji would probably be asleep.

* * *

Ino was in the kitchen making Mushroom Miso at 2 o'clock in the morning while Choji slept on her couch. She was able to piece together what had happened last night and why he was here. She was glad that her boys cared so much about her, especially Shikamaru – she knew he would've been the one to carry her home and tuck her in.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. Trying no to wake the snoring Choji, she made her way carefully and quietly to the door, wondering why someone would be visiting at this hour.

When she opened the door, all she saw was Shikamaru's handsome face, framed by his long black hair that as usually not hanging by his ears, before he grabbed her and smashed his lips to hers in a passionate and heated, yet loving and tender kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this story is officially back on!**

**Sorry this chapter is really short, but I needed to be cut off there. I know for a fact that the next one is wayyyyy longer so don't give up on me yet!**

**IDK when I will update again, but hopefully it will be soon, seeing as I've already written the next chapter, I just don't have it typed, but I do have other stories to work on, too. (READ THEM!) There will probably only be 2 or 3 more chapters to this story, so just be patient with me:) Love you all! Now…REVIEW!**


	8. Selfish Traitor

**A/N: ****Hey well as you should no (if you read the previous Chapters) this is gonna be multiple chapters long, the odd chapters(1,3,5...) are gonna be the story of Shika/Ino and the even chapters(2,4,6...) are gonna be the story of Kanku/Saku! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R! it would just really make my day if you did!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as much as i wish i did :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Selfish Traitor**

Kankuro got Sakura back to her house without waking her. After pushing her hand to the front door and forcing his own chakra through it, the door swung open and Kankuro walked in with Sakura in his arms. He put her down on top of the fluffy comforter that covered her bad, and started to remove her chakra gloves and then her sandals. After stripping her down to her chest wrappings and spandex shorts, he picked her up and swept down the comforter.

After setting her in bed and tucking her in, he chastely kissed her forehead before exiting the room to take a shower.

The warm water ran over his body as he thought about the woman who was lying in the room next to his, chakra drained after trying to save someone she loved, but failing. A tear fell from Kankuro's eye, mixing with the water from the shower, but he still knew it was there.

The woman he was in love with was probably in the most vulnerable state she had ever been. Kankuro was crying for her. He was crying for the loss she had just experienced. He was crying because he loved her.

Turning off the water, he wrapped himself in a fluffy towel and headed to his temporary room to get dressed. He pulled out a pair of blue boxers and an old t-shirt with the same symbol on it that was on his usual black jumpsuit-like shirt, and proceeded to get dressed, pulling on his boxers first.

As he was putting on his shirt, there was a small, tentative knock on the door and Sakura poked her little, pink head in. "Will you…spend the night with me?" she asked quietly and a little cautiously.

Walking up to her, Kankuro engulfed the petit girl in a giant hug and replied, "Whatever you want."

A faint smile graced her lips as Kankuro led the two of them back to her room. He climbed into the massive bed first and she followed, snuggling into his warm chest.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back and he knew that it had two meanings. They both smiled and sank into a deep sleep, trying to forget about all that happened that day with a peaceful, dream-filled slumber.

* * *

Kankuro awoke to the smell of cooking bacon. He climbed out of Sakura's comfortable, warm bed and made his way toward the kitchen, where he found his pink-haired love standing in front of the stove.

He walked up behind her, and in a bold move, hugged her around the middle. She almost jumped, but, realizing it was only Kankuro, sank back into his embrace. They both closed their eyes to try and keep the affectionate mood, neither realizing that it meant so much to the other. After about two minutes like this, Kankuro whispered, "Your bacon's going to burn."

"Dammit!" she cursed, breaking the peaceful mood and scooping the bacon out of the frying pan just as the timer on the oven dinged. Kankuro grabbed a potholder and pulled the melty cinnamon rolls out of the oven, mouth already watering.

As the two set their different dishes out on the table, their hands brushed and their eyes met. It's like there was a spark between them.

Sakura was confused, yet excited. A new feeling had been growing inside of her since the dream and shower incident a couple days ago. But she was still depressed about her friend; the one who loved her for so long that she never gave a chance to; that had just died in her hands.

She looked away.

Kankuro was disappointed, but understood why nothing would happen now.

They both sat at the table and ate in silence. When Sakura had finished eating, Kankuro grabbed all the plates from the table and started doing the dishes.

"Thanks," Sakura and Kankuro said at the same time. They both blushed. Kankuro knew Sakura was thanking him for doing the dishes and Sakura knew that Kankuro was thanking her for making breakfast. But what they didn't know was that both "thank you's" had underlying meanings. Sakura: thank you for being here for me; Kankuro: thank you for opening up to me.

They smiled tentatively at each other, then Sakura stood up and walked to her bedroom.

Kankuro sighed. He knew that someone Sakura cared dearly for had just died, but he couldn't hold it in much longer. He had to tell her how he felt! It was killing him inside!

* * *

Sakura was standing in her room, leaning heavily against her dresser as she looked into the mirror. What was wrong with her? She was thinking about how much she would've liked to jump Kankuro right then when her friend had just died! _He would want me to be happy,_ she reasoned with herself. _And Kankuro makes me happy. I really like being with him. He's funny and caring and nice…and albeit perverted when I was staying with him in Suna, but…_

While Sakura was thinking about Kankuro and absentmindedly rearranging the perfume bottles and flowers vases on her dresser, she heard a loud, banging knock on her bedroom door. "Yeah?" she called. The door opened and in barged…

* * *

There was a knock on the front door just as Kankuro was finishing the dishes. He went to answer it and a blonde-headed ninja toppled in on top of him.

"Naruto! Get the fuck off me!"

"Oh, sorry Kankuro! Where's Sakura?" Naruto was already giving him a migraine and it was only eight o'clock in the morning.

"In her room. Gosh…" grumbled Kankuro, picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself off as Naruto made a mad dash to Sakura's bedroom.

* * *

Naruto banged on Sakura's door, then hearing her call "yeah?" thrust it open, yelling "Sakura!" as he barged in.

"What?" she yelled, almost as loudly back at the knuckle-headed ninja, annoyed at his being here at such an early hour.

"SASUKE'S BACK!"

Sakura nearly dropped the crystal vase she had been holding. "He's …back?" she whispered. There was way too much happening this week: first Kankuro getting poisoned, then her parents' death anniversaries, Lee's death, and now _this_?

"Yes! He's in Tsunade's office right now with about seven ANBU holding him. Come on!"

Sakura didn't hesitate at that command. Not even bothering to change out of the tank top and shorts she had slept in last night, she rushed out of her bedroom, and then out the open front door, past a bewildered, yet somehow depressed looking Kankuro.

Naruto and Sakura ran down the dusty road to the Hokage Tower. Sakura could obviously run faster than Naruto, but she stayed at his pace, not wanting to see Sasuke without the third member of their old Team Seven.

When they reached the tower, Shizune was standing at the door waiting for them. Without saying a word, she led them quickly down the hall until they were in front of Tsunade's closed office door. Shizune knocked once and the low murmur that had been in the room previously stopped. Naruto and Sakura could hear Tsunade's high heels clicking across the floor, coming to them, on the other side of the door.

The door swung open, revealing a stressed looking Tsunade, and behind her, sitting in a straight-back chair, hands clamped to the armrests, was Sasuke.

All of the air that was in Sakura's lungs was released as she just stood there, staring. Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder and led the frozen girl inside the room with Naruto following protectively close behind his "sister."

When Tsunade stopped, so did Sakura, but it wasn't because she was still under Tsunade's guiding hand. No, it was out of rage. After standing there for a good twenty seconds, trying to calm down before she did something stupid, she marched right up to the arrogant bastard who had a smirk on his face, but fear in his eyes, and…punched him! _So much for trying to calm down…_

With all the inhuman strength she possessed, he was smashed into the back wall of the room, the chair that he had still been bound to, splintered beneath him. The ANBU didn't make a move to get him up, but let Sakura continue glaring and advancing toward him.

Naruto was snickering. "She got you good, Teme. Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? And she didn't even have her gloves on! Damn, you got lucky." Even Tsunade had a small smirk on her face, but she quickly wiped it off when she heard what Sakura said next.

In a menacing whisper that actually made Sasuke a little uneasy about the weak little girl he thought he used to know, Sakura began, "You selfish bastard. You don't belong here anymore, traitor. After Shishou is done questioning you, you'll probably be slaughtered. And if you're not, well, let's just say I'll personally make sure u never restore your clan, you filthy son of a bitch. You are dead to me."

And with that, she stood up straight and proud, and left the room without looking back at the ungrateful weasel who had broken her heart may years ago.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade all stood there speechless, unable to move.

* * *

Kankuro heard the door slam and then stomps and bangs coming from the living area. Worried and confused, he jumped up and walked quickly into the room where Sakura was beating her knuckles to a bloody pulp against the wall.

Not knowing what else to do, for fear that she would turn her rampage on him if he tried to talk to her, he slid up behind her, spun her around, clamped her arms down at her sides, and threw himself on top of her, onto the sofa.

Their faces were only an inch apart at the most, with both of their pairs of eyes darting down to the other's lips every other second.

Kankuro made the first move and slowly brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was no more than a long peck, but it meant so much to both of them. They separated and let their eyes drift open.

Not thinking before she spoke, Sakura blurted, "Sasuke's back," in explanation of her tantrum.

Kankuro's jaw dropped.

* * *

**A/N: well...this was a funn chapter...i hope you liked it. i know it took longer to get out than i thought it would, but hey, tuff luck. school is my top priority right now. i havent even written ch. 9 yet so dont be expecting it within the next week...or two... cuz i gotta keep up with hw plus i gotta write the sequel to revenge and get my fic about ino moving... and omg hp7 part1 comes out in like a little over a week and im PUMPED! hp ftw! kk review!**


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

**A/N:**

**alrighty so its around 2 o'clock in the morning and im incredibly bored. im in the midst of writing chapter 9, but i was just thinking about my plot. there has obviously been a twist as all of you should know. if you dont know what im talking about then you should probably go back and reread chapter 8...so anyways, i was just lying in bed thinking about this story when it came to me: i need to rearrange couples!**

**i know youre probably all thinking "what the hell? the only reason im reading this silly fic thats going nowhere is because its about my favorite couple(s)!"**

**dont worry too much! its just an idea im tossing around in my head and i dont know if ill do it or not. ive kind of got some ideas for new couples between the main characters... and others that will join them! so dont worry im not going all yuri or yaoi on you. i mean i totally support gay rights and equality in real life...but in a cartoon? eh i dont know. and yes i know its not technically a cartoon. shut up. stop judging!**

**so anyways ive got these ideas that are floating through my head, but im not gonna tell u who the (maybe) up-and-coming couples will (may) be. first i want some feed back. are u guys reading this fic because of the couples or because of the plotline? honestly, i think it would make the story so much more intruiging by washing-machine-ing it up a bit...hehe do u like my new word? ha sorry the ADD really hits me at this time in the mornings. i bet gaara and i would get along well...**

**so yea if you have really strong feelings about wanting me to change the couples or strong feelings about you wanting them to stay the same, leave me a review or drop me a PM. i will take into consideration everyone's thoughts so dont think your ideas dont matter. depending on the amount of feedback i get, i will try to finish writing or re-write chapter 9 and get it up in a week or so. no joke. im actually gonna try to update! yay me haha**

**so drop me a line! thanks, kisses and love to all,**

**Mika -=3**

**(that up there is my lame attempt at a heart because the stupid little less than sign doesnt work...wow. it really looks like a dick. ha! im so leaving that!)**

**((oh and if anyone has ideas on how to make a better heart...))**


End file.
